Allegiant: A Different Ending
by imaginexo29
Summary: Many people, I included, felt very sad with the end of Allegiant. So I've decided to write an additional story about Tris&Tobias's life after Allegiant; having the outcome of the end be different, of course, and letting Tris live. This will hardly do justice to Veronica Roth's. This is for those who imagined what it would be like if things ended differently. Here's how I'd have it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Allegiant: A New Ending**_

**Chapter One - Tris**

(6 months later)

I wake with wet cheeks and a heavy heart. I see his face behind my eyelids, and shudder. _I would never deliver you to your own execution. _

But I did. I brought him to the place he would die, just as he had done to me in Erudite headquarters.

Caleb died and I didn't do anything to stop it.

"Tris," I hear his low, comforting voice pierce through my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

I feel his hand on my hair, and I open my eyes.

Tobias is crouched beside my bed, wearing a fitted black t-shirt.

I smile and say, "I love you."

I grab his arm, pulling him into a kiss. His lips move slowly over mine, and then trail along my jaw and down to my neck. I feel a shift of his weight, and of the bed, and he moves so he's positioned over me. I grip my hands on his back, sliding my fingers where each of his tattoos are. I push him slightly to the side, to move so I am sitting on his lap; my legs on either side of him. His hands move from my waist to the hem of my shirt, and slips under it, moving the fabric up and away from my body. His cool hands shoot a tingling sensation down my spine, and I press into him. I bring my hands around his torso to the front as he peels off his own shirt, leaving us both revealed.

"I love you more than anything you could imagine." He whispers against my ear, and returns his mouth to mine. I smile, as we collapse into each other, and into the mattress beneath us.

/

I step out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel as I drip on the tile I stand on. I grab the blue lace dress I brought in with me, and slide it on, looking at myself in the full length mirror hung on the wall. I dry out my hair as best I can using my towel, and then run a brush through it. My hair is just long enough to rest on my shoulders, and is a light sun-kissed colour of blonde. I look myself over once more, and step out of the small, steamy bathroom.

Tobias and I live in a small apartment, where dauntless headquarters used to be. Chicago has been cleaned up and made new - for the most part – since we came back from the outside. Factions no longer exist, but the buildings in which they were located do.

I hang my damp towel on the back of a chair and slide my feet into a pair of shoes. Just as I'm about to leave, there's a knock on the door. I open it to find Christina waiting with a smile.

"Hey _Beatrice_." She starts with a smirk. "I came to grab you for breakfast, but it looks like you're ready to go!"

"Yeah, I was actually just about leave." I pause, then add, "Oh, and don't call me Beatrice ever again." I try to sound serious as I elbow her in the ribs, making her giggle.

She then drapes her arm across my shoulders as we make our way toward the cafeteria, talking and laughing. After the loss of Uriah, we've both really needed each other for support. And we help each other to keep moving forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Tobias**

The echo of conversation in the pit and the rush of water in the chasm sounds so familiar to me, I feel as though I grew up here. I look to the area where Tris was almost killed by Peter, Drew, and Al. I shudder.

Averting my stare to the path along the rock wall, I smile and think about how Zeke, Shauna, and I used to hangout there, and when Tris and I had kissed for the first time. I smile at the memories that flood my mind then, and close my eyes, listening to the constant splash of the river below.

I remember how I felt when I opened myself up to Tris, declaring my feelings for her.

I remember how soft yet firm and strong she felt when I leaned in and kissed her, wanting to press into the space between us.

"Four!" I hear that name called from a distance, and open my eyes to search the crowd for Christina; she's the only one who still calls me that, though I now prefer Tobias.

I find, not Christina in the crowd, but a blonde head with eyes that lock with mine. She smiles and waves, but is too short in the crowd to stay visible, and disappears into the sea of bodies. I laugh to myself at that, and turn back toward the railing, getting misted with water. A moment later, Christina and Tris finally make their way to me through the crowd.

"You two took forever. I'm starving, you know, and I could've already been having seconds right now." I tease.

Tris punches me in the arm, meaning to be light with it but underestimates her own strength; again. I suppress a small moan, and enclose her in an embrace. This morning we spent plenty of time together, as close together as physically possible, yet it still never seems to be enough.

She nestles her face in my chest, taking deep breaths of my scent, I suppose, as I sometimes do when her and I are this close. I look over Tris's shoulder to find Christina making a gagging motion, and I laugh.

"You two are disgusting, you know that. Makes me want to vomit." She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. I laugh and lace my fingers with Tris's, and realize she's gone rigid.

I turn, blocking out the rest of the world from hurting her, so I could protect her from anything that comes toward her.

"What's wrong?" I study her wide eyes, searching for answers, and find none.

Her hands then clasp over her mouth, and she sprints in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Tris**

I run.

Run as fast as I can to the nearest bathroom I can find.

I sprint into a stall and collapse to my knees, my face hovering over the toilet bowl.

Bile parts my lips and I puke any remains of food inside me, out and into the bowl.

I sit, and lean my head into the wall, while the toilet flushes away what I put inside it. Then I hear heavy footsteps, too heavy to be Christina's, and Tobias stops in the doorway of the bathroom, spotting me on the floor. He breathes deep, shaky breaths and slides down next to me, taking my hand, just as he had before I ran away.

"Would you mind telling me what just happened?" he sounds tired and alarmed, like I had just frightened him.

I lean into him, and shift so my head is placed on his lap. I close my eyes and match my breaths to his, to try and become more like one person, rather than two.

"I just got sick in here." I wait a beat. "It hit me out of nowhere, but I think it passed." "I'm just happy you're okay now." He leans down and kisses my forehead, adding, "Are you still up for breakfast, or would you like to go back to the apartment?" I open my eyes, seeing the crease between his furrowed brows.

"No, no, I can eat. Let's go." I say, pushing myself to my feet, as he follows suit.

We walk together, hand in hand, stride in stride, and I look up at him. I look at his blue-grey eyes, at his hooked nose, and his spare upper lip, and full lower one. And I look at the slight way his ears stick out and the line of his jaw.

I remember analyzing his features in the side long glances of him I'd get during initiation; while eating in the cafeteria or when watching him throw knives and shooting a gun. I remember falling in love with him when I didn't even give myself permission to.

Tobias looks down at me, breaking my daze, and gives me an odd look.

"What?" he says, clearly feeling a bit self conscious.

I smile and shake my head.

"Nothing" I reply.

/

I collapse – exhausted – into the mattress, bouncing slightly with the springs. I lay there for a moment, when I feel the bed wiggle and a body slide up beside mine. It is Tobias, no doubt, who lies with me, pulling blankets over me, tucking me in like my mother used to do. My chest squeezes at that thought, so I push it aside, focusing on relaxing all of my muscles. He pecks my cheek, and wraps his arm around me, bringing me the safe feeling I always have when his arms are around me. I take a deep breath of him; he smells clean and fresh – like wind. Tobias is my own personal safe house; like Amity was to all the people trying to escape Erudite's attack. He is strong and protective – and mine. He is my secret that I've kept with me for a long time, and will continue to keep. I love him with every ounce of my being.

And then, as if to read my mind, Tobias leans close, and whispers into my hair, "Tris, I love you. You are mine, only mine, and I love you."

Then I let myself go, and I drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Tobias**

I wake to the sound of heaving, coming from the bathroom, and realize Tris is no longer beside me in bed. I get up – still wearing my clothes, because sleeping in them is a habit I picked up in Dauntless – my feet cold and sticky on the stone floor, and make my way over to where the sound is coming from. I find Tris on the floor, kneeling before the toilet. I rush to her side placing my hands on her back, gently. She looks up at me with wary eyes, and wipes her mouth. I crouch beside her, and move my hands to either side of her face, caressing her. I feel the strong instinct to protect her from whatever sickness she has, though I know I can't.

"Hey there," I say, rubbing my thumbs over her cheeks. "You got sick again?" I ask.

She nods, and says so quietly I almost miss it, "For the third time this morning."

I slide one arm under her knees and my other around her back and lift her up off the ground. She rests her head on my shoulder, and twists her fingers into my shirt.

Just as we reach the bed, I feel her lips light and soft against my neck, then I set her down.

"You should try to take it easy today, and then you can come out tonight when you're for sure feeling better. You hardly ate anything yesterday, you felt so sick." I say, hoping she won't be stubborn and will agree to bed rest.

She doesn't respond right away; thinking what I said through, chewing on her lip.

Then I add, "Christina can stay with you all day, then I'll come back later and we can go out, and we can –"

"Wait," she interrupts my rambling. "Where will _you_ be all day?" She eyes me suspiciously, watching my every move now.

I grow nervous under her stare, and can't look her in the eyes.

"Um, you know, I haven't seen Zeke much since we got back, and you know we're getting together to hangout and stuff. Not a huge deal."

I flick my eyes up to hers, and her look pierces me.

"Tobias," she waits a beat. "Why are you lying to me?"

_Shoot, shoot, shoot._ How does she now have the ability to point out a lie? Erudite, Dauntless, Abnegation, and now Candor too?

It seems I'll never be able to completely let go of the faction system. After all, it was all I knew when growing up.

Tris clears her throat, reminding me what we're talking about.

"I'm not, I'm not. I just –" there's a knock at the door then. "– I just need to answer the door!"

She rolls her eyes as I kiss her cheek and walk over to the door to open it.

Standing outside in the hallway are Christina and Zeke, side by side.

"Zeke said Tris needs company for the day," she winks at me. "So I came to see her!"

She pushes past me to where Tris is, and I follow her, as Zeke closes the door behind us and leans against the wall.

"How did Zeke know I'm sick?" Tris asks, eyeing me again.

Zeke's much better at lying than I am. He says, "Well I didn't, but since Tobias and I are going to be out all day, I figured you could use some company." He winks at her and I smile, relieved.

Tris and Christina start up in some conversation about something Christina did earlier today, as Zeke and I slip out of the door, unnoticed.

"You ready, buddy?" he says, his lips curling into a big smile plastered onto his face.

When he smiles, he looks so much like Uriah that I have to look away.

I inhale a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I reply, looking straight ahead. Zeke wraps his arm around my shoulders, and we head down to the Pit.

/

I stand at the top of the rock wall, staring down at the water below, and my stomach drops.

"Don't be a pansycake, Four. You've done this climb a million times. Let's go!" Zeke's voice echoes against the rocks.

He's right. I've climbed up and down this path more times than I know, so I shouldn't be afraid. But I know it's not the height this time that makes me feel like a coward.

It's what we're here to do.

I make my way down the path, getting sprayed every few minutes by the water. Once I'm at the bottom, I see what Zeke and Shauna had set up.

To my right, trailing along the rocks, are more flowers than I've ever seen – even in Amity. To my left, is the river, and beside it, a set of table and chairs, circled with unlit candles; all placed on the rock Tris and I sat on after she saw my fear landscape during initiation.

The exact spot we sat when I first felt the brush of her lips against mine.

"And your opinion on the scenery would be…?" Zeke asks, smiling at his accomplishment of decorating the chasm.

I just shake my head, and let out a short breathy laugh.

"Who knew," I say. "That you, Ezekiel, are capable of making something look so..."

I trail off. I can't quite find the words for the great job he did.

"_Romantic?"_ He finishes my sentence, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laugh, and take him in a one armed embrace, clapping him on the back.

"Thanks, Zeke. You've always looked out for me. This whole thing actually looks perfect." I smile, feeling less nervous than before.

We make our way back up the path, and toward some of the shops.

/

"Four, you've got to come out. I won't laugh, I promise." Zeke's voice comes from the other side of the small room I stand in.

I look at myself – I look completely ridiculous – in the mirror attached to one of the walls.

I wear a dark blue button down shirt with a black suit jacket and pants. They make me look like someone who could be in charge of something important – if only I had the right posture.

I sigh, and pull open the door, stepping into the light of the next room. Zeke draws his hand up to his chin and taps it with his fingers. Almost every time I look at him, I don't see him as Zeke anymore; I just see remains of Uriah within his jokes and fragments of him in his movements.

Then he brings his hand up to his forehead and pretends to faint, saying "Dashing!" as he falls off of his chair, hitting the ground.

I laugh and kick him in the leg, just as he punches me in mine, bringing us both down, in a fit of laughter.

A middle aged woman with her hair pulled tight into a knot at the back of her neck – an Abnegation woman – pokes her head around the corner then, and presses a small finger to her lips. She scowls and disappears behind the corner again.

I stand, grabbing Zeke's arm to pull him up with me.

He checks his watch, and looks back up at me, wearing that same goofy smile of his.

"It's 4:48," he taps his wrist. "You're taking Tris to dinner at 5:00. So you've got to pay for your new clothes, and go pick up your soon-to-be fiancé!" He pauses, and then says, "Well, that is if she says yes, of course."

I punch him in the arm, and head toward the counter where I'll pay for my new outfit.

Twelve minutes until I take Tris to dinner.

Twelve minutes until I ask her to take my hand in marriage.

I take a deep breath, shake out my hands, and exhale slowly.

"Don't be a coward." I whisper to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Tris**

I haven't felt sick since Tobias left with Zeke earlier, which is a good sign. Maybe whatever bug I've got has finally passed.

Christiana stands at my small dresser across the room, rifling through my clothes.

"Chris, what exactly are you looking for?" I ask. I'm positive she's already seen everything I have to wear, so I don't know what she's doing.

"Where are all of your dresses? I'm sure you can't only have the blue one you wore yesterday." She responds, not exactly answering my question.

I think of all the dresses I've ever worn. There was the black dress that Christina made me buy during initiation, which I left behind along with most of my belongings. Then the red dress I wore several months ago – which was Christina's – when I was pretending to be an Amity girl, and there's the blue dress Christina was talking about, which Cara gave to me when ridding herself of all her blue Erudite clothing.

"I don't think I have anything other than the blue lace one. Now would you tell me why you're digging through my things looking for a dress?" I ask again, now a bit irritable.

She sighs, then trudges her way to a small bag she brought with her, which is perched on the counter top in our small kitchen.

Christina pulls out a dark purple – maybe plum colour – dress from the bag, and throws it at me, landing it over my face.

I laugh, and remove it from my head, holding it out in front of me.

I shake my head, and laugh again.

"Go put it on!" She waits a beat. "And that was not a request."

Still giggling, I make my way to the bathroom, changing from my shorts and Tobias's t-shirt, into Christina's clothes.

Three knocks at the door, and she walks in, holding a black pencil.

"You get makeup too!" she says, too enthusiastically for her.

I close my eyes, as she draws along my eyelashes. Once she finishes, I take a look at my whole appearance, and hardly recognize myself.

The last time I looked like this was in initiation – which feels like decades ago. I rarely see Beatrice anymore when I look in the mirror. She was a girl who didn't know who she was; and was clumsy – a girl who tripped on nothing when she walked.

Now I see Tris.

Tris – the girl who overcame cowardice, and became brave.

Tris – the girl who took and saved lives.

Tris – the girl who became strong and powerful in herself.

Tris – the girl who fell in love amidst chaos.

Choosing Dauntless changed who I was, and made me who I am. Or maybe it was when I chose me, and how I've faced so much already in my short life.

Sometime in the last six months, I turned seventeen years old. Although it's only been a year since I was sitting in an Abnegation house, having my hair trimmed by my mother, it seems like it has been a whole lifetime.

"You look absolutely striking" Christina says, cutting through my thoughts and using a big circular hand gesture.

I just laugh, and she laughs too.

/

Tobias and Zeke show up at the door – but Tobias looks nothing like I've ever seen him look before. He looks different, in an extremely handsome way. He wears black pants, a black jacket, a navy blue button down dressy shirt, and his hair is freshly cut – Abnegation short, like usual.

I raise my eyebrows at him, and he looks down, shifting his weight to one foot, looking awkward. I reach forward and grab his hand, bringing his focus to me again.

"Tris, you look absolutely–" he shakes his head, smiling now. "You look beautiful."

I can feel heat rushing into my cheeks, and suddenly feel nervous with Christina and Zeke watching us.

I glance at Christina, and as if on cue, she says, "Well, Zeke and I better get going! Have fun you two!" as she grabs Zeke and drags him down the hallway.

I bring my gaze back to Tobias, now that we're finally alone.

"Tobias you look…"

He shakes his head. "Don't say it. I look stupid, I know."

I place my hands on either side of his face, my fingertips just brushing his ears.

"No! No not at all. Tobias you look so handsome."

I feel bubbly with joy, and pull his mouth to fit mine.

After a moment of kissing, he pulls away and puts his forehead against mine.

"Like I said earlier, we're going out tonight." He pauses, and then adds, "Something some people might call a date."

He winks, and tugs me out the door.

/

Tobias and I – hand in hand – make our way down to the Pit, until he instructs me to close my eyes and to trust him.

"You do realize how dangerous it is to be walking around here with closed eyes, don't you?" I ask, half joking.

He doesn't respond, just continues to lead me somewhere with uneven ground.

I hear the familiar rush of water, and realize we're near the chasm.

Where could he be taking me?

After several minutes of blindly walking – with Tobias' firm grip on my arms guiding me – we seem to reach our destination, because we've stopped walking.

"Okay." Tobias says, sounding a bit shaky. "You can open your eyes now."

I open them, to see the most amazing view.

To my left, are chairs and a table overlooking the river. Sitting on the table are two small silver domes, and two white plates. Around them – as well as on the ground around the table – are a display of small burning candles, as everything is placed on the rock where Tobias once took me after letting me into his fear landscape.

I look to my left, and see a series of all different types of flowers draped and hung in rows along the rock wall.

It's beautiful.

I turn to look at him, feeling tears form in my eyes. He bends down, kissing me gently; passionately. Then he takes my hand and leads me over toward the table, pulling out a chair for me, and scooting it back in once I sit, then takes a seat himself.

"Hungry?" he asks, smiling. Every time he smiles at me, it takes my breath away.

I nod, unable to contain my joy. I don't know how he did all of this, but it is incredible.

He reaches to the center of the table and lifts the dome closest to me, revealing two circular buns. I look up at him, questioning with my eyes.

He places one bun on each of our plates, and removes the next dome. Inside, there are two brown circular meat patties.

I recognize these from the first dinner I had in Dauntless initiation.

Hamburgers, as Christina had called them.

I laugh, and slip the meat between the two bun halves, and take a bite.

They taste delicious, and bring memories of when I first had a conversation with Tobias, challenging him during dinner.

I laugh, and say, "Tobias," he looks up, chewing a bite. "This is all so amazing. It's so…"

I trail off, covering my face with my hands, and begin to laugh again.

"I love you so much." I finish, still giggling.

He just looks at me. He looks at me like I'm the only thing in the world – which I've learned is rather large – worth looking at.

Then his expression changes into something serious and my laughter dies down.

"Tris, I need to ask you something." He says, making me feel uneasy.

Before I have time to think, he gets out of his chair, and goes onto one knee before me.

Everything inside me freezes as he pulls out a small black box. He opens it slowly, revealing a plain circular band – which looks just like my mother's Abnegation wedding ring – wedged between a crack inside the box, and he looks up.

"Beatrice Prior." He starts, and clears his throat. "Would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

I bite my lips, and feel tears rush down my cheeks, unable to be stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Tobias**

All I can think is _she said yes._

I look up at Tris, who marvels at the plain band wrapped around her finger.

Every moment of the day leading up to this I had spent worrying and over thinking. But now that I sit here with Tris – my love – with the sounds of the roaring chasm around us, and the smell of freshly picked flowers, I know this is right. I've never been so sure of anything in my life, than I am of spending every last day of mine with Tris.

She takes my hand, linking her fingers between mine, moving her thumb along the back of my hand. Then she stands, dropping it, and I watch her take careful steps toward the wall of flowers. She smells one, and closes her eyes.

I stand, and quietly make my way to stand behind her. I think of all the moments burned into my memory that we shared during initiation. I wrap my hand around her torso, pressing it to her stomach, and she freezes, as I whisper,

"Remember, in initiation, when I did this?"

She sighs, turning around in my grasp.

"And when _I_ did this." She responds, taking my hand again, flicking her eyes up to meet mine.

I see a faint smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, which triggers a smile on mine.

"Or how about when I did this?" And I lean in close, so I feel the faint brush of her lips on mine, without fully touching them.

Tris lets out a shaky breath, and breathes in the air I breathe out. Then I lean an inch closer, pressing my mouth to hers, eliminating all space between us by wrapping my arms around her. Her hands slide up to my hair and fold in it.

I step forward as she steps back, pressing her back into the wall behind her.

But then she parts her lips, says something I don't catch, and runs toward the edge of the river where I can't quite see her.

She leans over, and stays that way for a minute, and then recovers, wiping her mouth.

"Tris?" I say, worry cracking my voice.

She drops to her knees, moving her hands to her hair and shaking her head.

I sigh; why is it that she is constantly getting sick?

Tris stands, wipes her hands on her dress, and comes back to where I stand.

"I don't mean to cut our night short," I say. "But I think you need to go to the hospital. Just so we can see what's going on with you."

Tris – being stubborn as she is – starts, "Tobias, no. I'm totally fine, I just –"

"Need to get checked out. I totally agree." I finish for her.

She rolls her eyes, but doesn't argue anymore. I kiss her forehead, take her hand, and lead her back up the path heading toward the hospital.

/

Tris and I sit side by side in a brightly lit, cream coloured waiting room, with a circular desk at the other end of the room. Her hand is limp in mine, as she's relaxed in her chair, and her head on my shoulder. I glance down at our hands loosely twisted, her new accessory flaunting her finger. I begin to think about our future together, and how incredibly amazing it will be with Tris as my wife. My mind wanders, as images of our wedding – us kissing at our ceremony – pop into mind, and us standing side by side, cooking breakfast, Tris wearing a t-shirt of mine that hangs down to her knees. I smile, as more scenes flood my mind. I see Tris lying on our couch by the fire sleeping, her pulling her mouth to mine and kissing me softly.

I can see her holding her stomach as she looks at me with smiling eyes, carrying a child inside her. I had never thought of becoming a father; with Tris now though, I feel like it could be a possibility in a few years time.

"Mr. Eaton?" A low voice says, making me open my eyes – though I didn't realize I closed them.

Tris lifts her head from its place against me and sits straighter in her seat.

"Yes, hi." I say standing and shaking his hand – awkwardly as usual.

The doctor's eyes shift from mine down to Tris, and he nods.

"Ms. Prior can come with me now."

I turn to Tris as she touches her feet to the ground and stands.

"Hey." I say. "You'll be fine, I know it. I'll see you soon." I smile without showing my teeth.

"I know, Tobias. There's nothing to worry about, seriously." She touches her fingertips to my arm, reassuring me. I don't know how she can be so calm, when she's the one who is constantly getting sick.

"I love you." She adds.

"And I love you." I respond, as she drops her hand from my arm, turns her back to me, and follows the doctor down the hall, disappearing around the nearest corner.

As the last bit of her goes out of sight, so do my imaginations of our future together.

I sit back down, feeling restless now that I feel the absence of Tris' head on my shoulder and the silence now that I can't hear her slow breaths anymore.

I'm sure she'll be fine; she probably just has food poisoning or maybe the flu.

But what if that's not the case and it's something much worse?

I slump into the backrest of my chair, and lean my head back and over the edge.

I suppose only time will tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Tris**

I don't know why Tobias thinks I need to be in the hospital just because I've thrown up _a couple_ times in the past few days. I understand that he worries about me, but I know I'm capable of handling things myself; especially something as small as _sickness._

I sit on a small bed in a square beige room with bright lights, and a sink attached with a cabinet near the corner. The hospital smells like must and blood, and burns whenever I inhale.

A short, stubby doctor with a balding head wearing a long white coat re-enters the room from a few minutes ago.

"Well Beatrice –"

I cut him off, "Um, it's actually just Tris." And offer him a small smile.

"Right." He begins again. "Well _Tris_, the tests we took on you did come back with a result, just not exactly the result we were expecting."

I chew the inside of my lip, wanting to get this over with.

"Okay. So," I shrug. "What's wrong with me?"

The man waits, seemingly thinking through how to tell me, and I begin to grow nervous, wiping my hands on my dress because sweat continues to collect in my palms.

"Well Bea – Tris," he corrects himself. "I think we should bring in the boy who brought you here."

I nod, staring at a spot on the floor, beginning to panic with all the waiting the doctor is making me do. I desperately need the comfort of Tobias now.

The door handle turns, and he steps into the room, taking two long strides to meet me where I sit, placing his arm over my shoulder and kissing my temple.

"I was told I'm needed in here?" he says, worry streaking his words.

The doctor nods, and seems to finally decide on how he will word his news, and begins to speak, all too slowly.

"Yes, I thought it would be necessary for you to be in the room, seeing as you are… very _close_ with Tris." He waits a beat, and then continues.

"We took tests, as you both know, but the results showed something which was surprising." He drags in a long slow breath and exhales as he finally finishes what he began to tell us, which seems like decades ago.

"Tris is pregnant. Three months along, actually."

I freeze.

I couldn't have heard him right. No, because that doesn't make any sense.

Me, pregnant?

I can feel my heartbeat pick up, as it rattles inside my ribcage. It's loud enough that I can hear it in my ears and strong enough that I can feel it in my throat.

My vision goes spotted at the edges, and my head feels fuzzy.

Then everything goes black.

/

My face feels cool and I feel something – water – run down my cheek to my neck in a small droplet. I open my eyes, at first seeing triples, doubles, then properly.

Hovering over head, I see three tall men, and connect my eyes with one of them. The one with sticking out ears and a hooked nose.

He smiles and it brings me peace. No matter what's going to happen, I know I have Tobias always by my side.

"Ah, you're up! How are you feeling Tris?" says the doctor.

I shrug. "Pretty good. What happened, exactly?" I ask.

"Well," he responds. "I told you some very important news and by the looks of things, you didn't take it too well." He laughs and shakes his head.

Ah yes. He told me news – important news – and it made me pass out. How is it that I've been told that war was going to begin and that there is life outside the city, and I was brave in all those moments, but when I'm informed that I will be having a baby I turn into a coward?

I look back to Tobias, who appears to have a small smile forming on his lips.

I smile back and sit up; throwing my legs over the edge of the bed I'm in, to stand.

Silently the doctor and his helper make their way out of the room, leaving just the two of us behind.

I stand taking a step closer to Tobias as I do so.

"Tris." He says quietly, staring at something distant.

"What…" he sighs. "What does this mean for us?"

I chew on the inside of my lip, thinking through the series of moments that have happened tonight.

I got sick all morning, laughed my way through the day with Christina, went out for dinner with Tobias and became his fiancée, then ended it all of with the news of motherhood that seems to be my destiny.

I am only seventeen years old. How am I supposed to care for the life of a child, when not even a year ago I was throwing myself in death's way?

"I don't know, Tobias. I guess we just deal with it. What else would we do anyway?" I say, matching his quiet tone of voice.

He just shakes his head as a response.

"I need to go for a walk. I'll see you later." I say, turning on my heel and walking out the door.

/

I sit in a dark side hallway, hearing the echoes of laughs and screams coming from the Pit. I wish I could be one of them tonight; laughing and spending time with loved ones, without a care in the world.

I run a limp hand over my face and leave it so I can rest my chin in my palm.

I don't know how long I sit there for, staring into nothingness, when I hear the familiar slap of footsteps against the stone floor. Appearing into the small circle of blue light I sit in is Matthew, the scientist who is originally from outside the fence.

"You look like you could use someone to talk to." He says, breaking my long held daze.

I nod, too deep into my own thoughts to reply with words instead of actions.

He sits, his shoulder brushing mine. I lean my head back into the wall and close my eyes, as he says, "You know, sometimes it helps to talk about it. That way you can just get it off your chest."

I think about that. About all the things I've ever kept to myself and how they always weighed me down like it would eventually pull me under.

I sigh into my hand, thinking through what to say, and how to say it.

"Well, for the past couple of days I've been sick. Then today I finally started to feel better – after this morning's sickness – and so Tobias and I went out for dinner."

I pause and open my eyes, letting them readjust to the darkness surrounding me.

"It was incredible. Perfect, actually. And he proposed…" I trail off, remembering that part of the night and smile to myself.

"So, what? You don't want to marry him? Just tell him no! I can always do it for you if–"

"What, no!" I cut him off.

"No that's not it at all! I said yes, because I love him _very_ much." I eye him, thinking about what he just said. _I can always do it for you._

I roll my eyes, though I know he can't see it.

In the dark I can see him turn to me, searching whatever amount of my eyes that are visible in the dim light.

"What is it then?" he asks, confused.

Then I have a feeling that he, of all people, should not be the first I tell about my pregnancy. Christina – my best friend after all – should know first. And I'm sure Tobias wouldn't be too happy in my confiding in Matthew.

I shake my head, thinking of an excuse, and come up short.

"Um, afterward I just, I got really upset." He looks slightly pleased at that.

"I mean, not upset with Tobias," his pleased look fades. "But with the fact that my parents won't get to see me get married. That's all." I finish my lie, feeling pretty firm in.

I was never cut out for Candor, and that has always helped me through situations like these.

I stand, brush my dress off, and walk away without any continuation of conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

Very sorry for not publishing yesterday, I had no time! Here's chapter 8; I hope you enjoy:)

-Imaginexo29

**Chapter Eight – Tobias**

Once Tris left, I never ended up leaving the small room in the hospital. I'm here, sitting on the bed now, and I suppose it's been about a half hour. I check the time on my black wristwatch, and it reads 12:29 AM on its face. I should probably head back to the apartment.

I push myself up, and when I stand, my legs almost give out beneath me; I must have been sitting for longer than I thought.

I steady myself, and head out the door, down one hallway, turn left and out the front swinging doors of the hospital.

When I step outside and under a blue light in a dark hallway, I see the end of the path and the entrance to the Pit. I walk blindly toward the light at the end, but feel steady with all my steps; I've learned to walk easily through dark places in the Dauntless compound.

I step into the light of the Pit, seeing no one except a young boy in yellow and blue, and an older man with olive skin. The only noise I hear is the constant rush of water.

I walk across the metal bridge which hangs over the chasm, and up a concrete staircase, leading to dimly yellow-lit corridors.

I walk, make two rights and a left, then arrive at room 102, and open the door.

The smell of peas and fresh bread fills my nose.

Stepping out of my shoes, I close the door quietly – because Tris might be sleeping – and round the small corner.

Sitting at the round two-person table of ours, I find Tris, eating small spoonfuls of peas, with a plate of piled bread slices beside her.

Abnegation food.

She looks up, locks her eyes with mine, and just then I see all of her emotions.

She has dark circles under eyes – though she is still breathtakingly beautiful – meaning she must be tired, her cheeks glisten with tears, and there is a small crease between her eyebrows; the crease she gets when either focusing or worrying.

I squint a little bit at her, and cock my head slightly to the right, indicating a question.

She looks down, and scoops another spoonful of peas into her mouth, finishing her bowl.

I walk over to the empty chair across from her, as she places an arm on the table and slumps into it.

I pull the chair out, sitting while placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, making her jerk to attention and look back up. She pulls her eyebrows together again, another tear falling from her eye.

I bring my hand up from her shoulder to touch her cheek – soft and slick with tears – and wipe her newest droplet from her skin. She smiles the smallest smile, and takes my hand, kissing it.

"Tobias," she sniffs her voice raspy. "I can't. I just can't." she shakes her head with another sob, more water spilling out of her eyes.

I take her face in both hands, resting my elbows on the wooden table.

"I know, Tris. I'm scared too, but hey, you've got me and I've got you. We're going to work through this together." I say attempting to comfort her using my softest voice.

It's true though; I am scared.

I was not expecting this; becoming a father, being responsible for a new, fragile life.

I was hoping to start a family one day; that day being years from now.

I am terrified.

"No!" she swats my hands off, stands and begins to pace from here to the bed and back.

"You don't understand, okay? You just don't!"

What could I not understand? We are clearly going through the same thing, feeling the same things, and apparently I don't understand what she's going through?

"It's just," she clears her throat, sits on the bed, and restarts.

"It's just that, Tobias, I've killed people. A lot of people." She pauses, hiccups, and continues. "I let my own _brother_ die! I _let _him throw himself into death's way and what did I do to stop him? Nothing!

"This kid," she points at her stomach. "Is never going to know their Uncle Caleb. And that, that is my fault, Tobias. I let my parents die. I killed my best friend, and let my other friend throw herself off a roof." She takes deep heavy breaths now, and begins to raise her voice so she's almost yelling.

"If that is the type of person I am, how am I supposed to care for a child? How!"

Tris falls off the edge of the bed, collapsing to her knees and falls to her side, crumpling into a small ball.

She just sobs, her small, limp body shaking with each sputtering breath.

I stand, make my way to her in three large strides, and scoop her up into my arms, placing her on her back on the bed and sit next to her; my hand on her hair.

"Tris, you listen to me. Alright, Caleb? He didn't even care about you enough to try and spare your life in Erudite. And once he did what he did, he began to just live life by going through the motions. He wanted to die, and you gave him what he most desperately wanted. You cannot blame yourself for ending his life when you –" she cuts me off.

"Yeah but so did I." she says in a mouse-like voice.

"What?" is all I can say, trying to think about what she's referring to.

She sits up across from me, and stares into my eyes, intent.

"Remember when I took every chance I could to be a 'hero'?" she uses finger quotations on the word 'hero'.

Of course I remember; we constantly fought and I constantly worried that one day I'd wake up and she'd have gone on some suicide mission and wouldn't be coming back.

Then it clicks.

She was miserable, living life just like Caleb had; by going through the motions. She so desperately wanted to take her own life so she wouldn't have to deal with any of her own dread any longer.

"Well," she continues when I don't respond. "I was exactly like Caleb. Why do you think I kept going on dangerous missions? Because I didn't have any care for my own well being, and had no desire to live.

"But instead of you giving up on me and letting me die, you fought every single time, and when it came down to when I was going to finally die, I realized that I very strongly didn't want to. If not for you, I wouldn't be here right now." She shakes her head.

"I could have saved Caleb from that fate, but I didn't. I gave up." She finishes.

I pull her to my side, and put my mouth to her ear.

"Sometimes, we just can't save everybody. You don't deserve any of the guilt that you put on yourself. When Marlene walked off the roof, you saved Hector. I know you wish you could have saved them both, but Tris when it came down to it, you had to make a choice and you chose the younger person with more life needing to be lived. That's what anyone would do." I kiss her forehead, sliding my arm across her shoulders.

"As for your parents, they loved you so much, and they showed you that by sacrificing themselves for you. And Tris you can't keep thinking so poorly of yourself. When Will was shot, you thought about sparing him and dying in his place, but you valued your own life. That's not selfish, that's human.

"If it was me, and Zeke was trying to kill me, I'd kill him if it meant I'd live. Anyone would." I wait a beat.

"Tris, there is not one other person in the world – and you and I both now know the world is a very large place – that could be a better mother than you. And I say that in full confidence, not because I'm trying to make you feel good."

She seems to relax in my embrace at that. She tilts her head up, touches her lips to mine, and then returns her head to my shoulder.

After several minutes of silence, Tris' breaths become even and slow, and she's fallen asleep. Not too long after, I feel my eyelids become heavy, my thoughts slow down, and my body relax; and I fall asleep, Tris wrapped against me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Tris**

I wake before Tobias.

His arm is still draped over my shoulder, and a pillow half covers his face. Slowly, I slide out of his embrace, and walk over to my dresser to change into something comfortable; I'm still wearing last night's dress.

I grab a burgundy sweater of Tobias' – that he doesn't know I have – and a pair of black shorts, and walk over to the bathroom to change, making sticky sounds on the floor with each of my steps.

The dress slides down to the ground and I pull on the shorts.

I pull the sweater over my head and look myself over, my eyes lingering on my stomach.

I turn to the side, and lift the bottom of my shirt to the edge of my ribcage. What I see is not very noticeable, but noticeable enough.

My stomach – which is usually flat – sticks slightly out in a small circle from the top of my shorts. I press the palm of my hand to my skin, and move it on a slow, small circle over the bump.

So this is what three months pregnant looks like. I smile and bite my lips, letting my shirt fall back down.

When I emerge from the small room carrying out the clothes I slept in, I see Tobias standing in the kitchen in front of the stove, cooking something – I can't tell what – in the metal pan.

I walk over to him, and wrap my arms around his torso, setting my chin on his shoulder.

He smiles, and continues to cook what now looks like scrambled eggs. After a minute of standing there connected, I release him and boost myself up and onto the kitchen counter behind me.

I sit, watching him get lost in the task at hand, a small crease appearing between his eyebrows. I feel overwhelmed with love and happiness and peace, just knowing that I'm going to be marrying Tobias, and short after, I will start a family with him.

Everything is going to be okay, because we've got each other; like he told me last night.

I look down at my clasped hands, and see the silver band hugging my nimble finger, and shake my head, smiling a stupid smile.

He turns, holding out two plates, each filled with eggs, and stops short, catching me mid-smile.

"What?" he asks, returning my look, and hands me one plate.

I hop off the counter – gently so no eggs fall from my plate – and say, "Nothing, just thinking how this life is something I'll gladly accept. With you by my side, and me having your baby. I just know everything's going to work itself out."

We walk to the circular table – the same one we sat at last night when I was an emotional wreck – and take our seats across from each other.

"Good –" he takes my hand, "– I'm glad you realized that."

He begins to eat his breakfast, when I begin to crave something.

Something fishy, watery, and mushy.

Tuna.

I push my chair out from the table and walk to the fridge, opening it to search for the food I so badly want now.

"Tris, what are you looking for?" Tobias asks with his mouth full.

I don't reply; just continue to scan the shelves. Then I spot a small can that reads CANNED TUNA on the label. I swipe it out of the fridge, kick the door closed behind me, and grab our small can-opener from a drawer.

Once I finally get the can opened, I plop the insides out onto another plate, and carry it back to where Tobias sits.

I scrape the tuna onto my plate of scrambled eggs, and mix the two foods together.

Just as I pick up my fork about to dig in, I look up at Tobias who looks repulsed from my breakfast choices.

He shakes his head and holds a hand out in front of him, as if to try and stop me from eating it; and his other hand clamped over his nose.

"Tris no, come on what are you doing?" he asks, his voice slightly squeaky because his nostrils are blocked off by his fingers.

I just shrug, and scoop a small pile of mush into my mouth, and sigh when I taste it.

"Mmm." I say closing my eyes.

Tobias' mouth is hung open, his eyebrows pulling down over his eyes, like he's half scowling.

"What?" I say with my mouth full.

"I was craving tuna."

He bites his lips forming his mouth into a straight line, shakes his head, and continues eating; his hand still protecting his nose from smelling the fishy scent.

/

After breakfast, I told Tobias that I need to share our special news with Christina, so he told me to go ahead while he finished cleaning up.

Now I walk down narrow corridors – lit with natural light from large windows along the walls beside me – to room 220; Christina's room.

After three left turns, two rights, and a long stretch of walking straight, I reach her door.

"Christina?" I call through the door, knocking with my knuckles on the wood.

I hear her laughing from the other side, and then she opens the door.

"Oh hey, Tris! Come in!" she says, seeming to be rather cheerful.

"Who were you talking t–" I stop short, seeing Peter sitting on her living room couch, drinking from a steaming mug.

He waves at me, smiling. Whenever I see Peter, I always have the strong instinct to act out on him, and to also protect myself.

But he's not the same person anymore; back when we went to the outside of the fence, he used memory serum on himself. He doesn't have the same impulse to be cruel and have no feeling toward others.

Now, he's a genuinely kind person.

I give Christina a look, wondering why she's keeping Peter, of all people, as company.

"What?" she shrugs. "He's my friend. He's a good person now, Tris. I think it's time you forgive him. After all," she looks at him, then back to me. "He doesn't even know that he tried to kill you multiple times."

I nod, "Yeah, I guess you're right." I wait a beat.

"But I actually came here to talk to you privately, but I guess I should just come back another –"

"No it's okay! Peter was just leaving!" she looks at him, jerking her head toward the door, and he stands, puts his mug down, and walks over to us.

"Thank you for the tea and the chat, Christina." He says a small smile on his lips.

Then he leans in, gives her a hug, and then pecks her on the cheek, and leaves.

I raise an eyebrow, bringing my head slightly down.

She just waves her hand in the air, as if to swat away the situation.

"Sit, sit." She says, leading me to her small living room.

I take a seat on the couch across from where Peter was sitting, and she sits beside me, crossing her legs.

"Okay, well I have some news to share. It's to do with me and Tobias." I start, a bit hesitant.

Christina bites her lips, attempting to contain a smile – and failing – and glances down at my hands, then back to my eyes.

"So last night, Tobias took me out for dinner." I start, and then launch into detail about the scenery of the chasm and the whole proposal.

"Then I got sick." I pause, and she studies me, waiting for me to continue.

"So he took me to the hospital, just to see why I've been getting sick so much. They took tests, and the results seemed to surprise us all."

Her eyebrows pull together as she clearly grows concerned for me and my health.

"Well basically, Chris, I'm pregnant." I finally finish, watching her expression change from worry to joy in seconds.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" She screams, and I clamp my hands over my ears.

She laughs, and says "Oh, sorry. But oh my gosh Tris! I can't believe it!"

She makes a sort of half squeal half scream sound with her mouth closed, and it makes me begin to giggle along with her.

"Can I be its Aunt? Pleeaase!" she begs.

I wrap an arm around her neck, half hugging her and say, "Of course! You're basically my sister!" We laugh together.

Then she freezes her eyes wide.

"You and Four need to have a little get together to tell all of your friends the big news! It can be tonight, at your place!" she exclaims, already planning the event in her mind.

I shrug, not too sure I want to have a party to tell everyone that I'm pregnant. It was nerve wracking enough just telling Christina, let alone telling a whole group of people.

But now seeing how her eyes are lit up – the way they rarely are since she lost Will – I can't say no.

"Um, yeah I guess. It should be… fun." I say, attempting at enthusiasm, and failing, making Christina crinkle her nose.

"I'll make it fun! Or at least somewhat enjoyable for you. I promise!" she smiles widely.

"Well –" I stand up. "– I better get going now. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

She stands too, nods, and leads me to the door, closing it when I walk out.

Now all I have to do is hope Christina won't invite too many people to this _small_ get together.

I take a deep breath – it won't be so bad – and make my way down the hallways; a long stretch of walking straight, two left turns, and three rights until I make it to my apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Tobias**

Tris and I sit in our small sitting area, cuddling; kissing every few minutes.

We have little furniture in this room – a light brown three person couch, a matching love-seat, and a wooden rocking chair all placed in a circle around a fireplace – but it feels sweet and cozy for us.

I slide my hand under Tris' sweater – which I actually think might belong to me – and place it at the small of her back, kissing her firmly.

I will lose all control in three, two, one…

The door swings open, hitting something and makes me jump; which makes Tris roll off the couch and fall on the ground on her back. I push myself off the couch as well, to crouch beside her.

"Tris, Four! I'm here!" calls Christina from the kitchen.

She walks into the living room, sees us both on the ground and covers her eyes yelling, "OH! OH I'M SO SORRY, EW!" then runs in the direction of the kitchen; stopping short by hitting the wall in front of her.

Tris starts into a fit of laughter and I join in.

"And that," I call back. "Is why you don't run with your eyes closed."

"Well Four, I wouldn't have to if you guys weren't doing _it_ on the freaking ground!"

She cries, picking herself up.

Tris makes an interesting gurgle sound in her throat, and she gets up, pulling me with her.

"We weren't doing anything Chris. We were on the couch until you came barging in without so much as a knock and made Tobias jump, which is why I ended up on the ground." Tris says sounding a bit irritated now.

"Christina, what are you even doing here?" I say.

Tris' eyes find mine, and she has a sort of pleading look mixed with guilt. She smiles, and it matches the look in her eyes.

"Uh, I may have, sort of, forgotten to tell you. Some people are coming over tonight – our friends – so we can announce the pregnancy." She speaks slowly. "It was Christina's idea."

I raise my eyebrows, and just shake my head.

"Go ahead." I say, and sit back on the couch, as Tris plops down into my lap.

In my peripheral vision I can see Christina exit back into the kitchen, and a moment later calls out, "I'm going to be in here getting some snacks together for the guests – who, by the way will be arriving in about a half hour – and you two can just relax, and continue doing what you were doing. Just pretend I'm not even here."

I give Tris a look, and she shrugs in return.

Then I lean close to her, and catch my mouth with hers, as her weight leans into me. Her hands tangle in my hair and my shirt, as I slowly lay her down beside me. I feel her tongue trail along the edge of my lower lip, and I move my hand up from its place at her knee, over her thigh and hip to meet her waist; but I feel something different.

I part my lips, my eyes sweeping over her face and down to where my hand lays. I tug her shirt the slightest bit upwards, and I see her stomach sticking a few inches out from the waistband of her shorts. I bring my other hand to her stomach, pressing them both to her skin, and look back to her eyes.

"Your bump." I whisper. "It's so small, so precious. So beautiful."

She bites both lips forming them into a straight line, and bends them into a smile.

"I love you. So, so much, Tobias. You're going to be the most amazing father that any child could ever have."

I push myself so I am sitting, Tris' legs draped across my lap. I bend my head down so my face hovers over her stomach, and I whisper against her skin,

"Hi little one. I don't even know you yet, and I'm already in love with you. You're going to have the best mommy one day, and I love her very much." And I press my lips to the roundness of Tris' midsection, as I feel her hands rest on my head.

/

We sit in our living room on the furniture arranged in a circle. Tris is sat beside me on the two-person love-seat couch. Zeke sits close to us on the three person couch, with Matthew and Cara beside him. Sitting in the wooden rocking chair across from me, is Amar, and beside it are the two kitchen table chairs brought over here, filled with Christina and Peter – though I'm not sure why he's here.

Christina stands and clears her throat, bringing the room to a hush.

"Welcome everyone!" She begins. "As I told you all earlier, you have been invited here because you are close to Tris and Four."

When she uses the word 'close' Tris and I both glance at Peter. I really am quite curious as to why Christina thought Peter fits into that category, because I've talked to him all of two times since we came back from outside the fence, and I'm sure Tris has talked to him even less than that.

"This small gathering is due to a very important announcement; two, actually."

When Christina finishes speaking, she turns to us and raises her eyebrows.

I lean my mouth to Tris' ear and say "I think we have to stand and speak now."

She nods then rises, pulling me up with her.

"Yes." She smiles an unnatural smile at the group. "We have big news!"

Different expressions cross the faces among us. Some have raised eyebrows and smiles, some with blank stares, some wide eyes.

"Last night," I begin. "I took Tris out to dinner, and asked her to marry me. She said yes."

Tris' fingers sweep against mine then intertwine with them.

Cara stands and leans forward, giving Tris and I a hug, then returns to her place.

All our friends look happy for us; except for Matthew. I look at him, to find his eyes narrowed into small slits, glaring at me.

"Our other announcement," Tris says, and I look back to her, watching as she words her sentence in her mind.

"Is that in 6 months, there will be a new addition to our lives." She touches her one hand to her stomach, as the people around us begin to realize what she means.

"You're pregnant?!" Cara exclaims clasping her hands over her mouth.

Zeke looks at me and pulls his eyebrows together, and I nod in return to answer his unsaid question.

A few of our friends stand and talk to Tris in a small circle, as others stay seated and listen to what she says.

I sit back down on the couch behind me, and see that Matthew continues to stare at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask irritated.

He rolls his eyes, stands, and walks into the kitchen. I follow him there.

"Seriously, what's your problem? You were invited here because you're a friend, and you're acting like we're enemies."

"No, actually, I'm just acting like _you_ are the enemy. Because you are." He retorts, leaving me without words for a moment.

So he takes the silence as a 'go ahead' to continue speaking.

"You are absolutely no good for Tris. She doesn't deserve someone who is going to get mad at her when a little thing goes wrong. She deserves someone who will treat her well, and love her no matter what. And someone who won't get her knocked up before she even has a chance to live her life independently, without needing to always be caring for another life.

"She deserves someone like me, who is ten times better than you will ever be. I have the sort of technology that can take away a baby's chance from being born. I'll use it on Tris, and she'll be much happier without it, and you." He finishes, and has a wicked look on his face.

"Get out." Her voice comes from behind me.

Tris walks up to Matthew and swings her fist right into his nose, making blood spurt out from it. He stumbles backward and holds his face. She throws another punch at his throat, then his side, making him fall to the ground.

Tris kicks him in the ribs three times before I have the chance to pull her away from him. I don't want her responsible for ending another life; even if it is Matthew's.

She struggles against my grip, but isn't strong enough to escape me pulling her back.

"Get out of here right now! Go!" She yells at him, as the others stand at the doorway watching.

"Get out and never come back." She finishes, and turns around, stomping toward the bathroom and slams the door.

I grab Matthew by the collar of his shirt, and drag him out to the hallway, dropping him there.

I close the door, and turn to face those who stand before me. I take a deep breath to calm myself, and say as gently as possible, "Very sorry for the disturbance. Let us continue with our night." And offer a small smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – Tris**

I am so furious.

Who does Matthew think he is?

The next time I see him, it'll be too soon. I just can't believe it; he was supposed to be my friend. Then he goes ahead and tells Tobias everything that's supposedly wrong with him.

I sigh, and look down at my hands. The knuckles on my right hand are split and beginning to bruise already.

I walk over to the sink, and run my hands under cool water, and watch as the water turns from pink to clear in the bowl.

I dry my hands on my pants and take a seat on the ground beside the door, leaning my head into the wall.

The door opens a crack, and Christina squeezes her way into the room, carrying a small pile of fabrics; clothes.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks, sitting beside me.

I shrug and look to what she holds in her lap.

"Oh right. I brought clothes for you; I figured that when Matthew's nose started bleeding it got on you. I guess I was right." She points at the front of my shirt, which is marked with dried blood.

"Thanks." Is all I can say.

I take the black sweatshirt from Christina, and peel off the stained t-shirt I wear. Her eyes find my belly, and stay there as a small smile tugs on her lips.

"You look about three months pregnant." She winks at me, and I look at myself in the mirror; just as I had earlier.

"Yeah." I reply, and touch my stomach. I move my hand across my skin so it's wrapped around me like a hug.

I look at Christina and begin to laugh.

"I have a small person living inside my body. I'm gonna be a mom, Chris. A mom!" I exclaim, and giggle again.

"A mom that's going to be amazing at protecting her kid; judging by the way you reacted to Matthew."

I roll my eyes.

"Your baby is gonna be a little monster," She says smiling again.

"If it's coming from you and Four. It'll know how to shoot a gun and beat someone up in like, three weeks of its life."

I laugh and tug the sweater on over my head, and give Christina a hug once she stands.

"It's probably true though…" She says, and walks out of the room, leaving me with a smile.

I follow a moment later, scanning the apartment for Tobias and find him sitting with Zeke.

I walk over to them and Tobias' eyes meet mine as he reaches forward to grab my waist, pulling me down to sit in his lap.

"Hi." He says, smirking.

"Who knew someone who's pregnant could still beat the crap out of a person!" Zeke says, a huge Uriah-like grin creeping across his olive face.

In my peripheral vision, I see Tobias avert his stare from Zeke to the ground.

I shrug, returning the smile and say, "Well, I guess I'm tougher than you thought."

He laughs and checks his watch.

"Ah shoot." He stands. "I've got to get going. But hey, congratulations you two. I'm so happy for you guys."

He claps Tobias on the shoulder, winks at me, and hurries out the door.

Other than Christina – who is getting her things together – he is the last person to leave.

I hear the door open, and see Christina sneak out of the door.

We're finally alone again.

I turn in Tobias' lap and place my arms on his shoulders, wrapping my hands in his hair.

"Hi." I look at his blue eyes, as they shift between the two of mine.

He leans forward, and pecks the tip of my nose.

"Thank you." He says his voice deep and husky-like.

"I know you don't think I need protecting, but sometimes I do. And in that moment I did, and somehow it's like you knew that. I love you so much."

I've realized that lately Tobias has been showing a softer side of him that I never knew exists. Maybe it's the idea of becoming a father one day that's been changing him.

I lean in and press my mouth to his, enclosing us both in kisses.

/

I sit in Millennium Park by the twisted silver sculpture that Tobias once took me on a date to. It's been two weeks since the little party Christina threw for us, and I haven't talked to Matthew once; I don't intend to anytime soon, either. The sun shines bright in the center of the baby blue sky, and I let its rays soak through my clothes to warm my skin, cell by cell. I close my eyes relaxing into the grass beneath me, laying my head atop my folded arm. I feel myself begin to drift slowly.

I hear the rustling of something, and my eyes fly open. The brightness of the day startles me and I squint my eyes to see where the noise came from.

Christina sits at my feet with her legs crossed holding a small stack of papers – the source of the sound that kept me from being pulled under and into sleep.

"Are you crying?" she asks with wide eyes.

My eyebrows pull together as my head falls a bit to the side, showing my confusion. I feel a tear roll down the side of my nose, and I catch it with my fingertips to wipe it away.

"Oh," I let out a short laugh. "It must be because of the brightness outside. It's making my eyes water."

She smiles a little and shakes her head. She clears her throat and holds up the papers.

"Time to start wedding plans!" she says excitedly.

I let out a groan and she grins at me, bearing her white teeth.

"I told you Chris," I lay back down on my side so I can still look at her. "You can plan everything. Tobias and I talked it over and we'd rather have you do things. You're very capable, and obviously up for the job." I wink at her.

She shrugs looking a bit smug.

"I suppose I am rather capable, aren't I?"

I nod with raised eyebrows, and then we both giggle simultaneously.

"I do need your help with one thing though." She holds up her index finger. I wait for her to continue.

"Your dress!" she exclaims.

I roll my eyes. A dress? I'm beginning to think she doesn't know me at all.

"Okay, now I know what you're thinking," my eyebrows shoot up.

"But every bride needs a wedding dress; even if they're the toughest person alive. Which _you_ most definitely are not, might I add, because I could _totally_ beat you in a fight." She says as she holds up a flexed arm, admiring her own strength.

I scoff, rolling my eyes again.

"Mhmm." I mutter.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry. It's a dauntless wedding dress, of course."

I realize then that I've never given much thought to weddings, in any faction. I've never attended one before. Christina must have done her research well to know enough of what she's talking about.

"I was thinking…" she trails off, flipping through her papers and slides out one from the middle, placing it on the grass in front of me. It has a few dark sketches taking up the white sheet.

I analyze it, making out the shapes as drawings of a dress, shoes, and a bouquet of flowers.

"So this is the dress I was thinking you could wear." Her finger trails along each part of it as she describes the pictures.

"So it's black and strapless, and it goes down to just above the knee. I was thinking though, that we could sew on some lace at the top to give it sleeves that would end halfway between the elbow and wrist. The skirt part of the dress would come out from the hips and be very flowy, with a sheer layer that's see through and goes a bit longer down than the layer underneath; the plain black non-see-through layer. And the lace will go over the shoulders and go just to under the collarbones – so we can all see your tattoos, of course! – And button at the back of the neck, leaving your full back open.

"The dress itself – without the lace – isn't an open back, but we can obviously make adjustments! Then there's the shoes, which will match your dress; black. They're going to be boot-like high heels that lace up the front and along the back – the heel part of the shoe – will have silver studs. I was thinking we could even add like, a black bow on the front of them or something. That would be cute, wouldn't it? Oh! I almost forgot! There's also the bouquet of roses! We'll spray paint them black but also have a mixture of red in there, to add some colour. What do you think?" she finally finishes her explanation, and I'm dumbfounded. I knew Christina loved fashion and putting things together, but I never knew how much she could have figured out in the short week since I assigned her the job of planning things.

"It actually all looks so perfect! Christina you're actually the best!" I lean over and hug her in an awkward embrace because of our sitting and laying positions.

"You just made wearing a wedding dress not sound bad at all!" she grins widely at that.

"I knew I could persuade you! The last thing you have to do is have it sized. If you're getting married in a month, and you're now four months pregnant, you'll be onto your fifth month and will be bigger than you are now. So we need to make sure you'll look perfect, even with a bulging stomach!" she winks.

I smile, but it doesn't touch my eyes.

Something about what she said makes a wave of sadness wash over me. _You'll be bigger than you are now _and _bulging stomach._

I had never thought much of getting married, but I always figured I'd be slim and decent looking – maybe even pretty – when the day came. But now I realize that when I devote myself to Tobias in front of everyone, my dress wont be flat and swinging around my legs; it'll be lifted and tight against my big bump. I won't look anywhere near decent.

I cringe at the thought of me wearing all of these beautiful clothes that Christina has picked out, walking down the isle holding my flowers, as everyone around me stares at the roundness of my figure. I shudder.

"Are you okay?" Christina cuts through my thoughts. I compose my expression, and flash another smile that – even though I can't see it, I know – doesn't in the slightest, light my face.

"Yeah, just feeling tired. Hey Chris, can I take a rain check on that? I've got to go right now." I say standing, brushing off my clothes from any grass that may be stuck to me.

I don't wait for her to reply, I just turn on my heel and walk away. I walk back to dauntless headquarters, and don't stop. I keep walking until I'm in the fear landscape room; but I don't stop there either. I find my way to a back stairwell that leads up to the roof.

I open the door, getting blinded by sunlight and whipped in the face by my hair. The wind blows and twists around me as I make my way to the edge of the building, looking over the city. I didn't realize that it was even windy at all when I was in the park. I suppose it's because I'm very high up that there's a difference.

I sit on the flat, thick half wall of an edge that surrounds the rooftop. I swing my legs over the edge, so they dangle in mid-air.

I close my eyes, letting the sun and wind stain my skin with a mixture of warmth along my arms and chills down my spine.


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys, so I'm really, really sorry that I haven't posted in weeks. This time of year is _so_ crazy for me and I have such a busy schedule, that for the time being, I just have no time to write! I do have chapter 12 in the works right now, and I'm excited to finish it so I can finally publish again!

Once again, very sorry for taking so long to even write _this_ to you! I'm most definitely still going to be pursuing with writing for this, just not as often, at least until I have more time on my hands.

Much love, Imaginexo29.


	13. Chapter 12

_Hey guys, very sorry for taking so incredibly long to publish chapter 12. Forgive me:) I hope you enjoy it!_

**Chapter Twelve – Tris**

I stand in my wedding dress at the edge of a satin isle. I can hear the whispers of everyone I'm about to walk towards, and begin to feel dizzy. The strong scent of chocolate is wafting through the air and I recognize it right away as dauntless cake – but the smell isn't helping my light-headedness. I can feel my heart rate pick up as my face becomes hot, and my pulse beats in a fast rhythm that I can't keep up with. I turn to my left to find Christina pointing ahead of me, where I know I'm supposed to walk in a moment. This is it; this is me and Tobias' moment. I take a deep breath, keeping my thoughts on the fact that I'll be within Tobias' touch in a few minutes, and then forever more. Christina nudges me – quite hard – forward, and I stumble a bit in my high heeled shoes, shooting her a dirty look. I take long strides along the silk beneath my feet and watch as the crowd of people come to a hush when I am in sight. I smile, and feel my face becoming flushed as all eyes watch me. I look away from my audience to find Tobias waiting at the end for me, with a small smile hinting at the corner of his full lips. I count my steps until I reach him – four, three, two – and he reaches out to take my hand, sending a tingling sensation through my skin. We stare into each other's eyes for a moment in silence, as the crowd fades out of mind. He is my happy place, and I've finally made it to extreme joy.

"Tris!" Christina calls me, and I turn confused; what is she doing, and why?

As soon as I take my eyes off of Tobias' though, I feel the absence of his hand in mine, and hear the low moans of pain fill the room. I search the faces around me to find the source of the sound, stopping on the boy who lies on the ground at my feet. I fall to my knees at his head, fluttering my hands around, trying to find some way to stifle his agonizing sounds.

His hands jolt out from covering his face, and I see he – like Edward did – has a butter knife shoved halfway into his eye.

I gasp, letting a sob part my lips when I see the face of this pained man.

It's Tobias.

I hear a low sort of hissing sound from behind me, and I whip my head around to see Matthew hovering at the edge of the crowd, with Peter standing feet behind him.

Matthew's hands are blood stained; as is the ground around Tobias' head.

I'll kill him. I'll kill him with no hesitation.

I'm just beginning to raise, my eyes locked on Matthew, when Tobias' low screeching sounds muffle my thoughts. I hear his fast panting begin to slow as panic runs through me.

His cries of horror stop as well as his short breaths, and my heart stops with them for a moment, re-starting in double time.

I turn back to face him and hate everything I see.

His left hand is resting on the ground beside his head, his other against his cheek; both limp. His non-stabbed eye is glazed over, staring in my direction, but clearly seeing nothing. His legs are bent in unnatural positions, his mouth is parted, and his chest is still; no longer rising and falling with each breath.

I feel my face crumple along with my body when I flop down beside him.

I close my eyes, though the image still remains behind my lids.

I hear a scream – sharp and bloodcurdling – and my throat is pierced with pain, though I know the sound didn't come from me.

My eyes flash open with another scream, abruptly stopping with gasps and wheezes against something soft. My eyes are blurry with tears and my cheeks are wet, and I can feel warm hands on my shoulders, shaking me.

I look up and meet his eyes.

Tobias stands over me, where I lay in our bed.

In our apartment.

I sit up, taking in my surroundings. What is going on?

Tobias says something to me, but it feels as if there are cotton balls in my ears, and I can't hear a thing.

He stares at me, intent, with his eyebrows pulling down low over his eyes, forcing a crease between them.

I feel another tear run off the edge of my jaw and onto my leg. I don't wipe my face; instead I just allow the flow of salt water along my skin. I don't understand what is happening right now.

Tobias was… dead. My heart aches the second the thought is formed, and I cringe.

"Are you okay? Tris please answer me, what's wrong?" his voice is all that fills my head. He removed the cotton from my ears, enabling me to hear his clear, low, soft voice

"You're alive. Is this real? Are you alive? Am I dead?" I mumble, trying to fit the pieces together. "I…" I shake my head. "I really don't understand."

Confusion flickers across his face, but is masked by pure concern for me.

"Tris, I'm alive. Nothing's happened to me; but I couldn't exactly say the same for you. What was your nightmare about?" he asks, urgent.

That's it, a nightmare. It was a dream; a completely vivid, extremely real dream. Much worse than any fear landscape or simulation that I could ever conjured up.

I reach up, trailing my fingers along his nose, his cheekbones, his jaw, his eyelids.

"It's okay." I whisper, my voice hoarse. I clear my throat, and start again, though my voice still sounds the same.

"It's-I-I'm okay." I stutter. "I'm fine, Tobias. I just, well I thought my dream was real, and it was absolutely horrific. But if it's okay with you," I take a deep, shaky breath. "I'd rather not have to think about it again."

He nods slowly, scrutinizing whatever expression I have on my face.

He exhales in a gust – blowing a sweet scent to my face – and walks around to the other side of the bed, and lies down beside me.

I scoot myself so I'm against him, and bury my face in his chest, taking sweet breaths of him. His hands slide around my waist, pulling me tight, eliminating space between the two of us.

Just as I'm teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, I hear his soft whisper against my hair.

"Goodnight, Tris. I'll fight off the bad dreams if they come to get you."

Then I get pulled under, and rest peacefully until the morning comes; almost as if my sub conscience remembered the fact that Tobias is around to protect me.

/

_Hey guys, so I'm really sorry to say, but this is my last chapter. I really wish I could continue with writing this, but nothing new and good enough seems to be coming to mind. It looks like I've got some Allegiant writers block. I hope you all liked my story and felt that it somewhat covered what you wished to have happened after the end of Allegiant. It really sucks leaving everything just hanging without wrapping it up; the wedding, the baby, Matthew, and some other ideas I had. Maybe sometime in the near future I might continue with the story, but for now I think I need to focus on writing original stories of mine, which is what I've been doing. Fourtris will live on forever, and I encourage you to let your imaginations take control of what might have become of the rest of my story if it had been you writing it._

_Much love,_

_Imaginexo29._


	14. Chapter 13

_I've been inspired, and i think that's all i need to say._

_Allegiant: A Different Ending finally has a new chapter again._

_I hope you enjoy._

_-Imaginexo29_

**Chapter Thirteen – Tobias**

Dust springs up in a puff before my face. My knuckles sting from the impact of the hard fabric colliding with my skin. I keep punching, kicking every so often; practicing an art I've come to love.

After an hour of training, my breaths become heavy and my arms grow tired. I feel warm as sweat covers my neck and my brow. I turn away from the large punching bag and make my way over to the edge of the room to take a seat on a wooden bench.

As I sit and feel my pulse slow down, I peer around me, remembering some of the first and last times I stepped foot in this training room.

I was a Stiff, nervous and cowardly. I had been weak and untrained, and had been preparing myself for my future as one of the factionless. I never thought I'd make it through initiation, let alone ranked first in my class.

I remember standing behind the initiates as an instructor, watching them try and fail to hit the punching bags for the first time. Standing behind Tris and feeling poorly for the little Abnegation girl who was small and weak and got picked on. I remember feeling sorry for the girl who would get the fate I thought I was going to get in initiation.

I inhale a deep breath, and turn my focus to the arena.

/

I had just finished writing the initiates names on the chalk board, and who they would be fighting that day, when the first couple started to file into the room. I stepped away from the board, and watched as the transfers searched for their names, seeing the worry or excitement flood their faces once spotting their competitors.

The very large boy – Al – stepped into the room, with the Candor smart-mouth girl behind him, and the Stiff behind her. The first jumper, Tris, wiped her hands on her pants and scanned the board, eyes wide. When her stare stopped, her lips parted as I could see shock fill her system.

The day before, she didn't have to compete against anyone. That day, though, she was against Peter; the obnoxious Candor boy who's head I put a gun to.

I had watched as her two friends turned to her, looking angry. Though I couldn't hear what they had been saying, I knew they were discussing Tris' match. She was very small with no muscle and was about to head into a fight against the very ruthless Peter.

If it had been up to me, I never would have made her fight once; especially not against him. But Eric was never one to play fair, and so he put together the matches.

After watching a few fights that ended quickly, Tris stepped into the arena, facing Peter on the other end. She formed her mouth into a hard line, making her almost look tough. She tucked her fly-away hairs behind her ears, and placed her fists in front of her face. I shook my head, seeing as she left her whole torso wide open, practically inviting Peter to beat her.

I watched as Peter analyzed her, a sick grin pulling at his mouth. I closed my eyes, taking a few deep breaths, and then opened them to hear a loud thump and see Tris sprawl across the ground. Peter pulled his foot back, sending it straight to her stomach. She stood, and then fell again as a punch was thrown at her. Another kick to her side. A kick to her chest.

She continued to struggle, never seeming to give up on trying to stay on her feet. Eric stepped up beside me, and nudged me with his elbow; averting my stare to him.

He smirked and whispered, "Looks like your little stiff friend's getting a good beating. I'll bet she'll get enough hits to the head to be brain dead by tomorrow."

Everything in my stomach clenched as I watched her. Eric's words echoed again and again throughout my head, and I watched as her eyes slide up to meet mine. Blood coloured her face and her eyes rolled up in their sockets for a moment, then back to mine. It killed me to watch her like that. It took every fibre of strength in me to turn on my heel, and walk out of the room, listening as her small scream curdled behind me.

/

I stand, brushing myself off. I feel cold after remembering the day Tris was beaten. My breaths are shaky as I make my way to the other end of the room. When I pull the door open to head out, Amar stands before me, a light smile brushing his lips.

"Hey Four," He starts, his voice low and smooth. "You got a minute?"

I nod, keeping my eyes on his, and we walk a few minutes in silence until we reach the dining hall.

We both take our respective seats at one of the many round tables. It's mid afternoon, a couple hours after lunch, and a few before dinner, so the room is empty except for us. I look at him, waiting for him to start talking, but he just stares at the entrance. More silence is shared between us, and I'm about to ask why he asked to talk to me, if he wasn't in fact even going to talk, when the doors swing open and in walks Cara, Christina, Zeke, and Tris.

They all sit down in the empty seats; Tris across from me, smiling without teeth.

"What's up, Amar?" Zeke is the first to ask. We all look to him, waiting for his response. He stares back at us, making a point to make eye contact with each of us.

"So I've been thinking." He begins, and his eyes fall on Cara, never leaving her. "We've been thinking, I should say," he winks at her, "that the faction system should be re-instated." A thick hush falls across the table, and we all go wide-eyed. I look to Tris, who looks at me with a shock sort of wondered expression, and we both look back to Amar.

"I don't know if either of you've noticed, but the factions didn't exactly end well last time!" Christina starts, raising her voice. Amar holds up a silent hand, and she doesn't continue.

"Cara and I have put thought into this. There will be leaders of each faction, but the members and initiates will train within all five. A new faction every month, in an order; Erudite, Dauntless, Amity, Abnegation, Candor, repeat.

"The leaders will train those under them, and so all in the city will have the same set of skills. Cara had the idea of putting all the Divergent as leaders. For example, Tris would alternate leading Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite, since those are the factions she got in her aptitude test, and so fourth for the rest of the Divergent. Again for example, Tris would switch every three months in an order; Erudite, Dauntless, Abnegation, repeat. This way even the leaders get to exercise the different quality workings of their brain just as the rest of us do. We would train them as the factions have always trained their initiates; minus the new Dauntless rules. Those will be forgotten and put back to the original rules from the Dauntless manifesto, as well as Erudite." Amar finishes and looks at each of us again; his eyes never lingering on someone too long, until connecting his focus with mine. We stare at each other, and he nods his head ever so slightly.

I do not know what to think. The original faction system worked fine until it became corrupt, then half of the city was killed and now we are trying our best to piece everything back together. The one problem we have now is that there is no purpose to any of it. We have just been living day by day, doing nothing special. I feel a click in my head, and I turn to Tris, her eyes already on me, and realize that she must be thinking the same thing.

We must bring order back into our city, and we must do it as soon as we can. She, like Amar did, nods her head at me and stands. I see her baby bump through the tight fabric of her shirt, and remember how much we have to lose if everything we have is shattered once again.

"I think this idea could work. It will bring a sense of purpose to all of the people in Chicago, and that's what we need if we don't want any more acting out within the city. I'll fight to make this work if I need to." Her hand flutters up to meet her belly for a short moment, and she says, "I'll fight as long as this city never falls apart again. I have too much to lose for that to take place." Her eyes flick to mine with that last, unwavering sentence, and she turns, and heads out of the room.

I remember feeling poorly for the little Stiff girl who I knew wouldn't do very well in Dauntless initiation. I used to think I was smart, and that I knew things, but Tris easily proves me wrong about my first assumptions, everyday.

"I'm with Tris." Says Christina, and a moment later Zeke and I join in.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello

So as much as I truly do love writing my Allegiant story, I have decided to also publish some original work of mine.

Don't get me wrong, I'll still try my best to work on Allegiant and publish if and/or when I feel inspired. I simply just feel that my original work should be published as well so I will be able to gain feedback and improve my writing techniques.

If any of you would be so kind as to please head over to fictionpress, you can find my account under this same name; imaginexo29.

I would highly appreciate it if you would support me and my writing by following me, and giving me feedback when I publish.

For those of you who are not familiar with fictionpress, it is the sister website to fanfiction, and is set up and designed in the identical form as fanfiction is, so you should be able to find your way around the site very easily.

I would also encourage you to make an account there to not only view my stories (which I would appreciate very much) but also to work on your own original story writing skills.

It would be a very great pleasure of mine to read some of your guys' work, should any of you decide to publish your own stories on fictionpress! Simply private message me on that website and I will surely read your work and give feedback if you'd like.

I love all of you who have said they enjoy my Allegiant story, and I would love to share my original pieces with those of you who wouldn't mind having me share it with you!

Thank-you for all of the support as my writing skills have grown, and I cannot wait to share and grow with you on fictionpress!

With all my love from my whole heart,

Imaginexo29.


End file.
